Beta 1.6
Additions *Added Nether support to multiplayer. *Added craftable maps. *Added trapdoors. *Added tall grass in certain biomes. **Seeds are now found in tall grass; using a hoe on the ground no longer yields seeds. *Added dead bushes in Deserts. *New settings in Server.properties: **''view-distance'' **''allow-nether'' Changes *Mushrooms now spread, albeit slowly. *The lighting on block icons in the inventory has been changed to appear brigher. *The jukebox now supports more than 15 different music discs; no additional music discs were added until Minecraft 1.0. *Ice now regenerates regardless of whether it’s snowing or not. *Blocks destroyed by other players in multiplayer now show the breaking block particle effect. *Doors make sound for other players in multiplayer. *Activated dispensers make sounds and trigger particles in multiplayer. *Players stuck in walls will slide towards the nearest gap if there is one. *Shift+clicking while crafting makes as much as possible and moves it straight to your inventory. *Shift+clicking something in your inventory will push it directly in your hot bar and vice-versa. *Trying to sleep in the Nether causes the bed to explode. *Temporarily disabled Advanced OpenGL due to bugs until 1.6.5. *It’s no longer possible to build solid blocks on the top layer of the map. *Powered Rails are now speedier to offset the loss of glitch-boosters. *Fire has been severely nerfed so it spreads slower, and doesn’t spread infinitely. *Compressed network traffic more aggressively. *Blocks that don’t change appearance when the data changes don’t send block updates when their data changes now. *Arrows shot by one player can now be picked up by other players. *Minecarts and boats can go through portals, empty or occupied. *Water below a layer of source blocks no longer behaves like source blocks. Fixes 97 Bugs Fixed *Fixed saving while sneaking dropping the player through the ground. *Fixed player rotation not being loaded correctly when loading a saved game. *Fixed the player not being able to sneak off lowered blocks like cacti. *Fixed a game crash when riding a vehicle or animal into the nether. *Fixed falling while riding not dealing damage to the rider. *Fixed buttons and levers too close to the player being impossible to use. *Fixed furnaces and dispensers not dropping their contents when destroyed. *Fixed fire and lava dealing damage through wall corners. *Fixed entities reaching water through wall corners. *Fixed placing doors next to cacti creating half-doors. *Fixed farmland taking too long to dig. *Fixed tilling below some blocks being possible. *Fixed tilling the underside of blocks somehow working. *Fixed fences and stairs sometimes becoming invisible. *Fixed fences and signs preventing grass from growing. *Fixed walking on top of fences not producing step sounds. *Fixed grass staying alive below stair blocks. *Fixed the achievement screen not pausing the game. *Fixed some screens breaking the sky tint color. *Fixed fullscreen mode switching causing mouse issues and screen closes. *Fixed chat messages surviving through game switches. *Fixed levers being placeable on weird locations. *Fixed floor levers sometimes not delivering a signal downwards. *Fixed floor levers sometimes not being removed when the floor is removed. *Fixed dying in the nether spawning new portals. *Fixed ore density varying per quadrant from the center of the world. *Fixed saplings being plantable through snow onto non-grass blocks. *Fixed wooden pressure plates being mined with pickaxes. *Fixed creepers retaining charge level when they can’t see their target. *Fixed inventory acting weird when portaling by making the portal close all screens. *Fixed dispenser graphics being one pixel off. *Fixed mushrooms spawning everywhere during nights. *Fixed animals only spawning near light during the night. *Fixed the multiplayer join screen input field being too short. *Fixed entities above the map height limit becoming invisible. *Fixed loads of exploding TNT generating way too many particles, which usually crashed the game. *Fixed grasscolor.png and foliagecolor.png not being read from texture packs. *Fixed receiving more items than the maximum stack size sometimes causing an oversized stack in the inventory *Fixed rain sounds not playing with fast graphics enabled. *Fixed glass not blocking rain sound *Fixed rain falling through liquids. *Fixed rain falling too slowly. *Fixed rain and snow being incorrectly lit. *Fixed arrow physics, making them not get stuck midair when you open a door. *Fixed arrows colliding with reeds, portals, and other non-solid blocks. *Fixed arrows being animated really strangely in multiplayer. *Fixed arrows triggering too many entity move updates in multiplayer. *Fixed submerged boats rising very very fast. *Fixed boats placed on snow being placed too far up. *Fixed sand dropping onto boats getting stuck in a falling animation. *Fixed dispensers shooting through walls. *Fixed dispensers biasing later slots. *Fixed fire effect on burning entities sometimes getting rendered in the wrong location. *Fixed fences and wooden stairs not being flammable. *Fixed fire sometimes existing mid-air as an invisible block of pain. *Fixed fire displacing water. *Fixed fires being impossible to put out in multiplayer. *Fixed fishing rod rendering being a bit lacking. *Fixed fishing rods being stackable. *Fixed water interacting strangely with glass. *Fixed items in glass blocks not getting ejected properly. *Fixed mining glass hiding the clouds behind the glass. *Fixed minecarts next to each other causing extreme velocities. *Fixed rail tiles sometimes not properly connecting to a new neighbor. *When breaking a minecart the player is currently riding in, the player no longer falls through the block the track is placed on. *Fixed the cracking texture being dark on the sides of grass blocks. *Fixed anaglyph 3d rendering mode having severe visual bugs. *Fixed the achievements screen messing up the sky color. *Fixed hair and cloaks being rendered in the wrong locations on sneaking players. *Fixed a bug where the player could mine without visually swinging their arm. *Fixed the attack/swing animation not being applied to the armor layer *Fixed redstone repeaters using pumpkin particles. *Glowstone and Jack-o-lanterns recessed into a wall or other surface no longer have shadows cast on them by surrounding blocks when smooth lighting is enabled. *Fixed running out of memory corrupting the current level. *Fixed the crash screen vanishing immediately. *Fixed not being able to target blocks when at x or z pos 1000. *Fixed a system clock change messing up the game speed. *Fixed keybindings not getting saved properly under certain conditions. *Fixed stats getting saved to different files in offline mode if the caps in the player name differ from the true spelling. SMP only *Fixed IPv6 addresses being parsed wrong. *Fixed network packets being sent unbuffered, causing huge amounts of packets being sent. *Fixed entity positions going out of synch sometimes. They get re-synched every 20 seconds now. *Fixed inventory icons not animating after being picked up in multiplayer. *Fixed mushroom soup not leaving a bowl. *Fixed wolves not following their owner if the name has different caps. *Fixed healing not flashing the health bar *Fixed the compass not pointing at the spawn location. *Fixed record players spawning client-side fake records. *Fixed records not playing for other players. *Fixed players spawning in the wrong location and quickly lerping to the correct location. *Fixed monsters not being visible for players with their difficulty set to peaceful. *Fixed pigs getting hit by lightning spawning client-side zombie pigmen. *Fixed bonemeal use sometimes spawning fake client-side trees. *Fixed saplings sometimes spawning trees client-side. *Fixed weather sometimes changing client-side. *Fixed fireballs not being visible in multiplayer. *Fixed ghasts’ firing animation not being visible.